Where There Is Only Me And You
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Izanami Orihara, Hachimenroppi Orihara, two demented people in a seemingly sane world. Twins who are never far apart and if you find one the other will soon follow. The two seemingly opposite people who are actually one and the same. Exactly the same. Genderbend Izaya X Self (Roppi) in high school! With slight Shizaya and IzayaXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Nami..." He slowly said not able to comprehend the sight before him. A beautiful young lady with pale white skin, back as night hair, and ruby red lips laid on the ground slowly bleeding out. Staining the white fur of her coat red.

Red, his favorite color so he had once said. Her eyes opened slightly showing a glimpse of red as blood eyes that he could get lost in forever.

"Hachimenroppi... Onii-Chan?" She mannaged out gasping from the pain.

"Don't say anything." The boy ordered cradling her head in his arms.

There was nothing he could do and he knew it. Everything he loved about her was fading. The sway of her hips when she walked, the small curve of a smile whenever he messed up, the light giggle she let out complimenting their father's booming laugh, the soft sighs that she would make whenever things didn't go her way. He'd miss all of it. Everything about her because she was his everything. Why she did it and why did he let her he wouldn't ever know because if she died right here nothing would matter anymore.

* * *

**Quite a while ago~**  


"Onii-Chan~" She called out popping her head into their room. He stirred lightly but was still fast asleep. She walked closer and poked him in the cheek. "Wake up or I'm going to dump cold water on you~" She said it in a light voice but he knew she was serious. He bolted up. "Good boy!" She praised and he just frowned at her. He sighed.

"What time is it?" He decided to just wake up and go along with it.

"Time to get ready for our first day of school!" She said excitedly.

"Will we be wearing the uniform this year?" He asked.

"Nope. I put your clothes on the bed already get dressed, get down, and be ready." She said a warning hidden in her tone, she then left the room to change into her own clothes. He sighed again and got up from the bed. He stripped off his shirt and put on the clothes she left for him. It was a short leather jacket and red shirt with black jean pants. (Izaya's normal high school outfit lol) He brushed his teeth and walked out their room.

He went downstairs and found her sitting on the couch lounging about. She wore a black cotton dress that reached just above her knees. The sleeves and bottom of the dress ended in white fur trimmings and middle of her dress just at the top of the collar was a white lace bow. She also had on black tights and two silver rings on her index fingers just like he did.

"Cute but a little kiddy." He commented.

"That's the point my dear brother." She said and giggled. "Breakfast is on the table hurry so we can leave!"

He nodded and went to the table. There were a few slices of toast and butter. He ate quickly because he knew if he didn't she was gonna throw a fit as usual. When he was done the two put on their shoes and left.

He carried both their bags and sighed as he watched her skip along side him. He didn't understand how she could be so cheerful surrounded by all these human trash.

"Onii-Chan we're here!" She announced startling him out of his thoughts.

"Right..." He said shooting glares at everyone around them.

_Vile stupid humans._ So he thought.

"Let's go see what class we're in!" She said excitedly dragging him to the board and searching quickly for their names. They were in class 1-A.

"Shall we go?" He asked her already bored.

"We shall." She giggled and held his hand. They were twins with him being older by 4 minutes. Both were first year highschoolers.

She told him she was going to find Shinra and to just go to the classroom and pick out seats for them so he did. As he walked he shot glares left and right warning everyone to leave him alone. He eventually arrived at their classroom and sat down in the back next to the seat next to the window. He didn't sit by the window because he knew she liked too.

"Look at that guy.."

"He seems scary..."

"That douche better not act so cocky."

"Loser."

"Freak he dresses like a fag."

He heard their whispers but couldn't care less.

"He's hot but unapproachable."

"Onii-Chan!" Her voice yelled out high and cheerful. He turned around and growled causing all the girls near them to stiffen in fear.

"What is it Nami." He said annoyed already.

"Shinra is in our class! His daddy's being difficult though but Celty showed him his place!" She said twirling and laughing causing some of the boys in the class to blush. He glared at them though.

"Interesting.." He said monotonously not really caring about the doctor's son. She pouted and sat on his desk dangling her legs off of it and leaning close to him.

"You're sure grumpy today." She announced and pulled back.

"I thought I was everyday." He mocked.

"But especially today." She said back poking him on the fore head.

"Class will start soon so won't you sit down." He said exasperatedly.

"Gladly." She said and sat on his lap.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said uncaring of all the strange looks they were getting.

"Too bad I'm comfortable." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I'm not." He said frowning slightly. She kissed his forehead and got off. She sat down at her own desk.

"So mean Onii-Chan~" She teased.

"As if." He responded.

"Ah Iza-Chan! Roppi-San!" Shinra called walking in and sitting in front of Izanami.

"Shinra!" She squealed happily.

"Hi." Roppi said blandly.

"Iza-Chan, Roppi, at lunch today come to the roof I want you to meet a friend of mine. He's in this class too but will arriving late." Shinra said excitedly.

"Why are you excited?" Roppi asked suspicious.

"I wanna know too~" Izanami whined slightly just bored.

"You'll see!" Shinra got in before class started.

"To get to know each other why don't we all introduce our selves and tell us a little about yourself." Said the teacher.

"Hello and I'm Ayame Akatogi and I love track!"

"I'm Takashi Horuji , I play basketball, and my favorite food is tuna!"

"Yume Ikofushi, drawing" And so on and on.

"My name is Izanami Orihara but please call me Nami, my favorite color is black, and my brother is Roppi-Chan~" She said cheerily bouncing up giving the guys in the class a good view of her breasts.

"I'm Shinra Kishitani, I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up, and I'm going to marry my beautiful Celty!" Shinra said swooning at the thought.

So on and so on until it was his turn.

"Hachimenroppi Orihara, older brother and twin of Izanami Orihara. Whoever wants to mess with her gets it." He threatened shooting glares at all the boys who were staring at her earlier. She just giggled but many of their classmates fidgeted in their seats. Shinra however remained unfazed as he was used to his friend's over protective reactions. The rest of classed passed quickly and soon it was lunch time.

* * *

"Hurry Onii-Chan!" She said as she dragged her brother up the stairs to the roof.

"I am hurrying you're just rushing." He said trying to keep up with her fast pace. Though they were both masters are parkour and fast she was the faster of the two and always had the upper hand.

"It's so nice out here!" She said as they burst through the door to the roof and looked up to the sky.

"It's alright." He said not mentioning how he much rather prefers it to be raining right now.

"Hey look I think it's Shinra's friend!" She said excitedly rushing towards Shinra and the blonde boy in the Raira uniform next to him.

"Iza-Chan! Roppi-San! This is my friend Shizuo Hewaijima." Shinra moving aside so they could clearly see his friend. With blonde hair and a slightly messed up Raira uniform Shizuo looked like a delinquent.

"Hello I'm Izanami Orihara. Pleased to meet you." She greeted calmly and politely holding out her hand.

"Shizuo Hewaijima nice to meet you as well." The blonde gruffly said not reaching out to take the hand. She dropped it and smirked.

"If it's such a pleasure why so rude?" She asked her tone turning mocking and cruel. Her eyes narrowed but she smiled kindly.

"Ahh Shizuo-San this is Roppi-San!" Shinra said trying to alleviate the rising tension.

"My name is Hacimenroppi." Roppi said nodding at the blonde.

"Shizuo." The blonde nodded back.

"Well now that we all know each other let's eat!" Shinra suggested.

"Alright." Izanami said deciding to agree.

"Nami did you bring lunch?" Roppi asked her as she usually brought both the bentos.

"Yes! I made it myself too~" She said pulling out two bento boxes both black with red patterns on the sides. She handed the one with a R on it to him. He took it and opened it grudgingly complimenting her as it was gone quite nicely.

Somehow not messed up at all from all her skipping the bento had a assortment of rice balls, fish, vegetables, and such on with a small compartment filled with cake for him and a chunk of grapefruit for her. She also brought out a thermos filled to the brim with coffee.

"Iza-Chan you should really cut back on the caffeine." Shinra said seeing the large thermos she had brought with her.

"I'll have a caffeine crash if I do. You know that Shinra." She said annoyed.

"It's still bad for you." He pointed out.

"Like I care! I'm healthy as a mare!" She said jumping up only to front flip over him and land on her feet lightly.

"Why a mare?" Roppi asked.

"Because a mare is a FEMALE horse." She said sticking her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out back. She sat back next to him and proceeded to start eating.

Shinra had simply brought a sandwich and a water bottle with him not caring for much else. It was a simple wheat bread, lettuce, tomato, and mayo sandwich with nothing else.

Shizuo just brought with him a box of take out sushi that seemed to be salmon and a few packets of soy sauce.

Everyone quietly ate not bothering to talk as they were all VERY invested in their food. **(lol)** After they were mostly done eating Izanami got up and tugged Roppi up with her.

"What now?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Come look at them with me!" She said childishly happy. She climbed up the fence and jumped onto the elevated part of the roof where the door was and gestured for him to follow.

"What are those two doing?" Shizuo asked.

"Probably Iza-Chan wants to look at the humans so she calls it." Shinra explained as if that was normal.

"Why?" Shizuo asked confused.

"Iza-Chan likes observing people. Roppi-San is just being dragged along." Shinra explained. Shizuo just shrugged it off, it's not like he really cared after all. He just met these people today.

"Wahh~ look at that Onii-Chan! Emile Rochester age 17 a foreigner from England is being picked on by Tamaki and Seika! Ahh~ the poor foreigners of the school always have it worst!" She squealed excitedly and turned around to face Roppi.

"I don't see why you find it so entertaining. I feel bad for the guy." Roppi said uninterested.

"But is's so amazing how they react to him just having different color hair and eyes! Aren't they amusing?" She asked not understanding his disinterest.

"Maybe to you but normal humans don't get it either." He said frowning.

"Well I'm not normal." She scoffed annoyed.

"Obviously." He retorted. He snorted at the thought of her being considered normal.

"It's not like **you** are either Onii-Chan." She said glaring at him as a child does when displeased.

"That may as well be but I'm sure a lot more normal then you are." He sent back and gave a sly smile.

"You could be more like me if you tried." She said and placed a hand on his cheek.

"But I won't." He refused up front.

"I know." She simply stated and put her forehead on his. She smiled and closed her eyes. He didn't smile but closed his eyes and they both just relaxed in the presence of their other half.** (I'm being so obvious I want to eat paper because of it lol is that weird because I was joking I'd never eat paper.)**

* * *

**So? I don't even know why I wrote this I was simply planning a one shot of Izaya's death with Roppi but it seemed too short and really just stupid so I expanded added a genderbend and high school for kicks and to da! This was born! I've been trying to put more care and write more though so tell me what you think! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

She backed away from him and smiled again. It was slightly sad and she stepped to the edge of the roof. He looked at her in confusion not completely sure of what she was doing but then again when was he ever really sure?

"Hey Onii-Chan would you look for me if I went missing?" She asked innocently tilting her head and smiling as usual the brief bit of sadness gone completely.

"I would." He said not hesitating for a moment. Maybe it was out of character for him to say such a thing but even if she didn't know he did, she needed to hear reassurance from him that she wasn't alone. He owed her this much.

She walked to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered into his year then swiftly jumped onto the lower part of the roof and joined Shinra and Shizuo who were making small talk about the new video game that came out.

He touched his cheek where her hand was just a moment ago and sighed. Nothing would change it seemed no matter how much time passed by. As close as they seemed there was still that gap that he hated so much. The one she refused to let cross no matter how hard he tried to break down the walls.

"I love humans." So she says but she doesn't treat him like she does others. Does this mean she didn't think of him as a human? If not a human then what? Maybe the demon everyone else thought he was but then why stay by his side?

He didn't know and maybe inside he didn't want to know. He leaped onto the lower roof as she had and sat behind her so they were leaning on each other. He didn't want to talk and she knew it so they just leaned against each other. One lost in his thoughts and the other actively playing with the other two there. Neither said a word but they didn't need to. All could be said with a touch of their hands.

_I'm here_

_Right here_

* * *

**After School Roppi's POV**

She smiled at me slyly and I knew she had planned something. I took a quick look around to make sure no one was about to walk up from behind and dump a bucket of water on him like they did last year. After making sure no one was there I gave her a questioning look and she just giggled. She rested the tips of her fingers on her bottom lip and leaned backwards seductively. I raised an eyebrow and she looked pointedly at the boy sitting in front of me.

I looked at him and sized him up. Medium height about 5'7 had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, his hair was messy a bit spiky but not so much as he looked like a hedgehog. So she was interested I'm guessing. She winked at him and he blushed with wide eyes. So that's why she's taking an interest in him. He's the innocent type... disgusting. How can someone in a world so filthy think naively. It's simply disgusting.

I watched as she got up and swayed her hips as she walked up to him. She gave me a sly glare signaling for me not to scare him off.

Tamaki Souma same class as ours and age. He currently lives a picture perfect life with a nice smart younger brother and sister, a happily married mother and father, financially stable, and also of course slightly above average grades. Nothing particularly stood out about him. He was the type to blend in with the crowd and just go with it.

"Souma-San right?" Nami asked her eyes flashing mischievously almost instantly capturing him.

"Y-yeah that's me. You're Orihara-San?" He asked hesitantly probably confused why someone like her approached **him**.

"_Correct~ _" she purred slowly stepping closer to him.

"So uhm is there something you needed?" He asked shyly blushing and staring at the ground. Stupid kid needs to get a spine that's the only way to deal with someone like Nami.

"Not really I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out some time?" She asked switching to her innocent mode, tilting her head, putting a finger on her chin, looking up to the corner, and leaning forward.

"Uhh I'd love to if you wouldn't mind having someone like me around..." That kid said. Stupid brat. I growled silently and looked away but didn't move so I could still hear.

"Of course I wouldn't mind! How about Saturday? Meet me at the park on 7th street's entrance at 9?" She asked smiling at him.

"S-sure I'll be there." The brat stuttered out.

"Great! Don't be late~" She said before skipping to me and sitting on my lap. I groaned and she smirked at me.

"Well?" She asked knowing I was listening.

"Well what?" I asked anyway.

"You know what. Anyway I'll be out on Saturday so you go play with Celty and Shinra or that idiot Shinra introduced us too." She suggested well more like commanded.

"On a date?" I asked, annoyed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I think I'l be the one deciding it though but I want to know how far I can push him before I make any decisions." She decided nodding at the end.

"Will he be out or in?" I asked. We probably weren't being listened to but just in case.

"I think out. He'll be too nervous in but when he gets used to it and his nerves steel eventually I'll put him in. The naive ones always become the coldest." She said grinning a little sadistically her eyes narrowing.

"Let's just go." I said sighing. I honestly didn't care too much for this informant business but she insisted and it's not like I was going to let her do it alone. It's dangerous underground and even though I know she can protect herself I just want to be there. Or is it just me talking selfishly. Maybe I just want her to be there for _me..._

"You coming?" She asked having already grabbed her back and was impatiently waiting by the door efficiently breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No need to rush." He grumbled but followed her as she walked out the classroom and towards the entrance.

They left the school along with other students who were also leaving to go home as well. She grabbed his hand and entwined her finger with his. Something she's always done since childhood. He didn't comment but held her hand back, and so they walked hand in hand home.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Down the street, across the street, down the road, make a left, walk down, turn right, then take the next left, then walk up the hill then stop at the third house from the top. They entered their yard and Roppi opened the door. They walked in, Izanami threw her bag onto the couch and Roppi set his leaning on the wall.

"Now... what to eat for dinner. What exactly." She murmured her mind thinking over the possibilities. She decided on ramen bowls as they haven't had that in a while.

Roppi on the other hand opened both their bags and took their homework out and got started on them. He first did the math homework simple problems a review from last year to see if the teacher needed to do a proper review.

She took out the ingredients and started chopping up the vegetables and then heated the water. (not sure if this is accurate I'm just assuming on what I believe to be correct so please don't actually try this .) When the water started bubbling she dropped noodles in and used chopsticks to separate them.

He quickly after doing the problems copied the answers from his page onto her's in her hand writing. After getting used to it he can now imitate exactly her handwriting. It's not that she was too stupid to do her own homework on the contrary both of them were too smart for this low level homework both having learned it all a long time ago but this saves time and she's the only one who knows how to cook.

She dropped the vegetables in and added some spices... (idk ._. ) and stirred the the whole thing. She then grabbed some beef from the refrigerator and sliced it into pieces. Then dropped it into the pot as well. She stirred again and smiled.

The smell wafted from the pot and Roppi's stomach growled. She giggled and he scowled at her while answering their language arts homework. He then transferred the answers onto her sheet.

She let the pot just cook on the stove and sat next to Roppi just laying her head on his shoulder and relaxing. She smiled gently, a true smile of happiness and contentment. He smiled a little as well just watching her smile made him want to as well. Not those sadistic/sly/ or innocent smiles she uses to make the world bow down but when she's just happy.

She started humming a old piece he made for her on her 12th birthday. He continued doing their homework and when he was half way through the world history homework she got up and checked on the pot. When she was satisfied it was done cooking she turned off the fire and cooled the pot in cold water. She then grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and then two pairs of chopsticks and placed them on the counter for when the ramen cooled down enough.

Someone knocked at the door and was dazed for a second. Confused why someone would visit as she wasn't expecting any one. She quickly put a smooth and cocky aura on and smirked. She opened the door.


End file.
